Vous avez un Hibou
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE¤ O.L.S.S. Pansy Parkinson entretient une étrange correspondance avec un Mister P. Qui est il ? Arriveriez vous à le deviner ?


Coucou me revoilà avec ce ONE LONG SHORT STORY, c'est un Pansy Parkinson/Mister P A vous de découvrir qui il est cette fic s'inspire de "Vous avez un message"

Comme d'hab : Aucun des perso est à moi et même l'histoire est tirée d'un film ...

Laissez moi un petit message je pense que vous allez deviner de suite qui se cache derrière P ! Mais lisez jusqu'au bout et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne Lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Vous avez un Hibou**

- Lâches moi les basques Parkinson.

- Mais Drago…, tenta la Serpentard.

- Tu m'agaces laisses moi respirer ! Tu me colles autant qu'un steak de dragon !

- Je croyais…, persista Pansy.

- Non je ne t'aime pas, coupa Drago. Tu veux savoir le fond de ma pensée ?

Un silence lui répondit.

- Je te méprise, tu n'es rien, tu ne représentes rien pour moi je te jette comme une inutilité.

Le mot inutilité résonna à ses oreilles, elle ne comprenait pas elle avait tout fait pour lui plaire tout, mais il refusait obstinément de la voir.

- Tu n'es qu'un objet dont je n'ai plus besoin, Crabbe, jette la dehors, ordonna Malefoy. Elle infeste mon espace vital.

Pansy était trop choquée pour réagir. Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui, elle avait adopté son attitude méprisante de grand seigneur envers les autres. Pansy regarda Crabbe la repousser, il était massif gros, gras. Son visage montrait une impassibilité et une indifférence étonnante. Comme s'il avait été créé pour ne rien ressentir. Pansy bougea sa tête elle aperçut les cheveux blond, des yeux bleus aciers, exprimant le dégoût et la révulsion. La porte du dortoir se referma sur Crabbe cette porte représentait la claque la plus dure que Pansy ait jamais reçue. Désemparé, choquée, humiliée elle sortit de la maison de Serpentard pour cacher ses pleurs, il ne fallait pas perdre contenance. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle passa en courant d'air devant Saint Potter, Miséreux et la Sang de bourbe, qui se retournèrent goguenards. Pansy les fusilla du regard avant de partir pour les toilettes des filles. Mimi Geignarde était là.

- Tiens, Tiens on vient gémir ? Se réjouit le fantôme de sa voix suraigu.

- Vas t'en, fiche moi la paix la pleureuse ! S'écria Pansy.

- Hihi pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui pleurniche…

Mimi s'échappa par une cuvette des toilettes. Pansy était enfin au calme. Elle leva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'échouaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat. Son maquillage avait complètement sombré sous les larmes qui tombaient maintenant à un rythme soutenu, vraiment ce maquillage ne lui allait pas elle avait l'air de ressembler à un pékinois où à un bouledogue. Elle en avait marre de se faire traiter encore moins qu'un chien. Elle reporta ses yeux sur la catastrophe qui se reflétait sur le miroir. Elle se surprit à haïr Malefoy. Il se croyait sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter alors que sa famille avait travaillé dur pour arriver à gravir les échelons de la société. Pansy ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea la face enlevant tout ce maquillage.

- Dire que je l'avais fait pour lui. Il me le paiera ! La colère s'empara de Pansy, ses yeux prirent cet éclat calculateur et malfaisant. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces six années. Le mage noir avait été anéanti par Potter durant sa sixième année, Pansy se le demandait encore comment il y avait réussi. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le mage noir avait attaqué l'école. Pansy s'était jointe aux défenseurs, transgressant l'ordre de ses parents de rester hors de cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec l'ombre de la honte sur elle, et puis Malefoy s'était rangé du côté de Potter en totale contradiction avec son père.

Les larmes s'estompèrent, elle regarda une fois encore dans le miroir ses yeux étaient un mélange de rouge et de bleus. Elle avait plus l'allure d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle sortit des toilettes, elle se dirigea vers la volière, elle avait besoin d'écrire ses malheurs. Elle entra dans la volière et s'assit dans un coin elle sortit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

« Cher inconnu(e)

Tout d'abord je me présente je suis une brune aux yeux bleus. J'en ai marre de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de valser de vague en vague sans pouvoir contrôler ma trajectoire. Les quatre vérités m'ont été dites par un garçon que je pensais aimer, mais finalement je le haïs. J'ai écrit cette lettre pour me défouler et me calmer.

P. »

Pansy se sentit soulagée, elle appela un hibou de l'école qui se percha sur son épaule. Pansy ouvrit le tube accroché à sa patte et introduisit le parchemin. Puis elle s'adressa au hibou grand duc.

- Au premier que tu rencontres !

Le hibou la regarda perplexe comme si la demande était étrange, puis il mordilla le bras et s'envola. Pansy se retourna et sortit de la volière elle rencontra Milicent qui se précipita vers elle.

- J'ai appris pour Malefoy, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, je me rends compte de toutes ces années gaspillées à être comme voulait Malefoy, mais il me paiera ces paroles, annonça Pansy le feu dans le bleu de son regard. Et la meilleure des vengeances serait que je sorte avec Potter.

- Hein ? S'exclama Milicent surprise.

- Ben oui c'est la plus grande vengeance …

- Oui tu as raison, mais est ce que ce n'est pas passer de Chabylle en Scylla ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

Le lendemain Pansy se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Elle se mit à l'opposé de Malefoy ce qui étonna toute la grande salle habituée à la voir courir après Malefoy en poussant des cris hystériques. Mais toute l'attention fut capté par un bruissement d'ailes : le courrier arrivait.

Une lettre tomba dans ses mains alors qu'elle observait un certain Gryffondor qui riait à l'explosion de colère de son ami au sujet d'un tout petit hibou qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Pansy commença à ouvrir la lettre.

« Chère P.

Moi aussi je me présente je suis brun moi aussi quand à mes yeux, ils tirent sur le vert. Je comprends très bien ta réaction. Je peux te tutoyer ? Moi aussi j'en ai marre de la vie et si on formait un club des MDV ? Ma vie est prédestiné, chaque geste est calculé à l'avance par d'autre que moi. J'ai aimé une fille mais elle m'a largué pour un autre, remarque ce n'est pas une grosse perte surtout que quand je l'embrassais elle pleurait. J'en ai ma claque ! Je veux bien continuer à correspondre avec toi, mais en aucun cas on ne fait référence à quelqu'un en le nommant, on ne donne aucun détail juste toi, moi et on. C'est d'accord ?

Amicalement

P. »

Pansy resta un moment interdite, quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être intéressant.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Milicent.

Pansy regarda sa meilleure amie, et lui raconta tout, elle était aussi excitée qu'elle.

Pansy se leva et retourna dans sa tour pour écrire la réponse.

« Cher P

Entendu continuons. Oui tu peux me tutoyer, ainsi on se sentira plus proche que plutôt relié par ce simple échange de parchemin. J'accepte avec joie l'idée du MDV.

Je te plains pour le baiser mouillé, c'était une vrai cruche celle-là ! Je suis d'accord pas de détails, juste toi, moi et on. Au fait tu es en quelle année ? Moi je suis en septième.

Amicalement

P »

Pansy espérait que le fait qu'elle demande son année ne l'effarouche pas. Elle donna la lettre au hibou qui repartit.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et courut jusqu'au cours de Flitwick.

- Alors Bouledogue on court ? Annonça une voix.

- On a réussi à aligner quatre mots BRAVO ! Rétorqua Pansy.

Elle entendit un juron, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle entra dans la classe de Flitwick qui leur apprit à modéliser une sphère d'eau. La première fut Granger, Malefoy allait dire une réplique de son cru quand la sphère aqueuse de Pansy choisit de se crever juste sur le Serpentard le coupant net dans sa phrase, ce qui provoqua les rires des Gryffondor.

- Oups désolé Malefoy, annonça calament Pansy.

Malefoy se tourna furieux vers elle et allait répliquer quelque chose quand il réalisa qu'elle l'avait appelé Malefoy et pas Drago ou Draguichounet. De plus son regard était loin d'être désolé. Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas maquillée comme d'habitude ce qui ne la faisait pas ressembler à un pékinois ou à un bouledogue.

Au repas de midi, Pansy reçut une réponse.

« Chère P

Quel soulagement ! Je désespérais à croire que l'expéditrice des lettres était une première ou deuxième année ! Je suis aussi en Septième année. J'attendais ta lettre avec impatience ! En fait avec cet échange je me sens plus libre de mes mouvements.

Au fait pour l'histoire de la cruche je me suis trop marré, tu pourras m'en faire d'autre ?

Amicalement

P »

Pansy sortit de la Grande salle et répondit à la lettre.

« Cher P

Pour moi aussi ce fut le soulagement je croyais qu'en te demandant ton année tu coupais les ponts. Je suis heureuse de continuer cette correspondance avec toi. Déjà je t'imagine en train de lire cette lettre de tes yeux verts avides ! Je suis contente que cet échange te libère. Pour ma part je me sentais manipulée, réglée comme un automate. Je riais quand il fallait, j'insultais sur ordre. Je fais une croix sur cette vie, je veux vivre ma vie ! J'ai appris lors de la guerre qu'il fallait vivre à fond ma vie. Alors la nouvelle Moi suis née ! Tu as fait la guerre toi aussi ?

Amicalement

P »

Elle ferma la lettre et la remit à l'hibou avec une espérance dans le regard. Le hibou lui mordilla le doigt dans un geste affectueux et s'envola.

Pansy se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose. Elle devait mettre son plan à exécution. Elle se plaça à côté de Harry, ce qui souleva quelques grognements de protestation. Pansy était indifférente. Ils devaient s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Pour une première fois c'était plutôt positif, Harry n'était pas indisposé ou perturbé, non juste indifférent. Il réussit à changer un rat en un service à thé.

Le soir le même manège se reproduisit, Pansy était à l'opposé de Malefoy. Milicent en face d'elle lui demandait de plus ample information sur le mystérieux Monsieur P.

- Alors qui c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Pansy. Mais on a accroché.

Milicent la regarda un instant.

- Déjà je vois certains changements, tu ne te maquilles plus autant. Tu te rappelles comment j'essayais de te raisonner ?

- Tu parles si je m'en souviens ! tu avais enchanté tout mon nécessaire, je me suis retrouvé barbouillé de maquillage !

- Alors Mister P ? Perkins ? Pollyrk ? Pardy ? Protris ?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Potter peut être ? Tenta Milicent en observant le Gryffondor. Il est brun et il a les yeux verts.

- Alors là c'est de l'imagination, il n'a rien à foutre de ce genre de lettre. Et puis il n'est pas le seul, il y a aussi Pigremins de Pouffsouffle.

Milicent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle, elle vit Pigrmins, les cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés une raie sur le côté, deux yeux verts d'un éclat douteux s'exhibaient de leur orbite. Sentant un regard peser sur lui il se retour et sourit à la Serpentard qui tourna la tête, en réprimant une grimace, puis elle se tourna vers Pansy.

- Tu tentes bien de séduire Potter ?

- Oui mais finalement je ne veux pas me risquer là dedans, je préfère arrêter là. C'est idiot je me suis rendue compte qu'il suffisait que mes sort rate sur Malefoy.

- Oui le coup de la sphère était trop marrant !

Le directeur réclama le silence.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle, pour entamer cette nouvelle existence sans la pression d'une guerre, un bal est organisé à Noël, ce sera un bal masqué, personne ne devra reconnaître l'autre.

L'annonce du bal avait rendu euphorique les élèves certains savaient déjà avec qui ils allaient d'autres espéraient, d'autres encore se demandaient qui viendrait les inviter.

- Qui vas-tu inviter ? Demanda Milicent.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Pansy. Au par avant je t'aurais dit Malefoy mais maintenant, je ne sais pas et toi ?

- Je pense que Mordrey me demandera, il est plutôt joli garçon et il me dévisage en ce moment.

Pansy eut un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Mister P ?

- Non on se connaît à peine, rétorqua Pansy hésitante. Et puis on veut rester dans l'inconnu.

Le lendemain Malefoy et Potter se déclarèrent les hostilités, Rogue sortit de son cachot et enleva des points à Potter parce qu'il avait sortit sa baguette. Pansy haussa les épaules Potter se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Au repas une lettre arriva dans les mains de Pansy.

« Chère P

Ta lettre m'a atterrée, comment on osait t'ordonner ce faire ceci ou cela ? Mais c'est inhumain ! Si seulement je tenais ce ou ces personnes… Sinon je souhaite là bienvenue au nouveau toi ! Remarque moi aussi je faisais ce que l'on attendait que l'on fasse de moi… Et j'en ai payé le prix fort, quelqu'un de mon entourage en est mort. Je n'arrive pas à en faire mon deuil, mais depuis que nous nous écrivons, ça va mieux je sors de ma mélancolie. Oui j'ai été à la guerre, j'ai donné beaucoup et j'en ai gagné peu, une immense solitude de laquelle tu as réussi à me sortir totalement. Moi aussi je décide de vivre ma vie, d'ailleurs je suis en train d'imaginer deux saphirs qui lisent ces quelques lignes. Je voulais t'inviter pour le bal mais je me suis raisonné il faut rester inconnu, a moins que tu veuilles que l'on y aille ensemble alors je me ferai le plaisir de t'inviter.

Amitié

P »

Pansy réfléchit puis écrivit.

« Cher P

Tu dis que tu as été atterré que l'on me traitait comme un esclave, mais quelle est ma réaction face à ce que tu as subit, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. J'ai perdu mon frère dans cette guerre. Il avait décidé de se battre contre Tu-sais-qui. Il s'est fait tuer par un mangemort. Pour le bal je propose que l'on attende de voir si personne ne nous invite. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Tu as qualifié mes yeux de saphir, j'en suis toute gênée, tes yeux émeraude me transpercent quand tu lis mes lettres.

Amitiés,

P »

Pansy rougit anormalement quand elle relut la lettre. Elle la referma et la confia au hibou qui s'envola.

Le lendemain elle reçut la réponse tant attendue.

« Chère P

Je respecte ton choix, oui attendons. J'espère que ce mangemort a payé pour ce qu'il a fait ! Au fait mes amis se sont aperçus de cet échange continu, ils spéculent sur ton identité, mais je préfère que l'on reste anonyme. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils soient au courant ?

Amitiés,

P »

Pansy sortit un parchemin et une plume et répondit à Mister P.

« Cher P

Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je fais pareil de mon côté. Pour le mangemort je le lui ai fat payé, je ne l'ai pas tué, mais je l'ai bien fait souffrir, ça ne ramenait pas mon frère mais au moins ça m'a soulagée. Grande question : Que comptes tu faire après Poudlard ?

Amitiés,

P »

Elle donna la lettre au hibou qui s'envola. Pansy resta rêveuse elle voulait déjà être demain pour recevoir sa lettre.

- Ca va Pansy ? Demanda Milicent.

- Oui, juste une lettre de Mister P

Les yeux de son amie brillèrent d'amusement.

- Pansy c'est sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bien rêveuse.

- Oui je suis rêveuse depuis bien des années.

Milicent se contint de tous commentaires trop longtemps elle avait vu cette lueur d'angoisse et de peur dans son regard quand sa conduite n'était pas dictée par Malefoy.

Pansy n'arrivait pas à dormir trop excitée par l'attente de la lettre. Elle se leva et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle marcha sur le dallage silencieusement, il ne fallait pas rencontrer un professeur où Rusard Miss Teigne et encore moins Peeves. Elle passa devant une fenêtre, elle se baissa il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre. Elle lev la tête l'ombre faisait de même comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre, sûrement un élève. Pansy eut une idée, la vitre était embuée, elle dessina un P. L'ombre se releva et s'approcha. Pansy voyait distinctement sa silhouette. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il ne portait pas de lunettes.

- Bonsoir Miss P

- Bonsoir Mister P, répondit Pansy dans un sourire, il avait un timbre chaud. Et une voix très séduisante.

- J'ai écrit la réponse mais je ne te l'ai pas encore envoyée.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir car j'attendais ta lettre avec impatience.

- Puis je te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta voix, murmura la silhouette en posant sa main sur la vitre.

Pansy posa la sienne sur celle de Mister P. Elle ressentait une douce chaleur l'envahir.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ta voix, je la trouve très sexy.

- Merci, mais tu me fais rougir là.

Pansy se mit à rire doucement.

- Et bien je peux dire que j'adore ton rire, plein de fraîcheur.

- Merci Mais pourquoi tu es dehors ?

- Je suis devenu nocturne à cause de la guerre, je fais des cauchemars de ce que j'ai vu.

La voix de Mister P était très triste. Pansy sentit comme une pointe dans son cœur.

- Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu lieu, si le mage noir n'avait jamais existé, commença Pansy en déplaçant sa main vers le visage de Mister P.

- Il ne faut rien regretter, il faut vivre avec ses démons, répondit Mister P. Mes amis ont essayé de me faire surmonter, c'est grâce à eux que j'arrive à vivre. Mais sans cette guerre, je ne t'aurais pas connue.

Pansy frissonna de plaisir. La voix de Mister P lui faisait une sensation agréable. Elle posa son front sur la vitre tout en remettant sa main sur la silhouette de la main de Mister P. Il se pencha et posa son front sur la vitre au même endroit que celui de Pansy. Ils ne disaient rien juste être en présence de l'autre. Heureusement ils se trouvaient dans une aile du château très peu fréquentée.

- Je suis bien avec toi murmura Mister P de sa voix chaude qui fit frémir Pansy.

- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi, si seulement … hésita Pansy

- Si seulement ? Répéta Mister P

- Si seulement… insista Pansy en posant délicatement ses doigts sur l'ombre du visage de Mister P. Si seulement on pouvait se toucher …

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Demanda anxieux Mister P.

- Peut être … murmura Pansy une déception dans la voix.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas précipiter les choses, apprenons d'abord à s'apprécier, ce sera reculer pour mieux reculer, tenta Mister P.

- Oui, répondit Pansy. J'ai apprécié notre rencontre de ce soir, mais il ne faut pas que ça ce reproduise, continua t elle triste.

- Au revoir Miss P, annonça la voix cassée de Mister P

- Au revoir Mister P, répondit Pansy triste. Avant de partir elle déposa un baiser sur la vitre, qui garda les empreintes de ses lèvres. Pansy s'en alla. Au bout du couloir elle se retourna les larmes ruisselant doucement sur ses joues. Mister P touchait de ses doigts ces empreintes comme si elles étaient des raretés. Pansy sourit, elle retrouna dans sa maison et alla se coucher en rêvant de celui dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse, une silhouette derrière une vitre.

Le lendemain un hibou se tenait sur sa table de nuit, Pansy se saisit du parchemin.

« Chère P

J'ai rêvé tout le reste de la nuit de notre rencontre, je ne sais pas quoi penser, si au début de notre échange je pensais que c'était juste comme ça mais au fur et à mesure des échanges, mais depuis notre rencontre, un nouveau sentiment est né en moi à chaque fois que je pense à toi que je parle de toi et j'attends toujours avec impatience ta lettre. Mes amis tentent désespérément de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je sais déjà, mais j'aime bien les faire un peu enrager. Je m'explique : ils se sont mis ensemble mais ils avaient peur de ma réaction donc ils me cachèrent leur relation torride. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, disons que c'est ma petite vengeance. Sinon après Poudlard je comptais faire une carrière d'auror. Et toi ?

Amitiés, plus ?

Mister P »

Pansy resta immobile relisant sans cesse la lettre, elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore. Il ressentait pour elle quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

- Ca va Pansy ? Demanda Milicent en ouvrant ses rideaux.

L'interpelée se retourna le visage épanoui, elle cacha son sourire derrière sa lettre.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Je suis sortie cette nuit car je n'arrivais pas à dormir et devines qui j'ai rencontré

Milicent resta stupéfaite.

- Non ! S'écria t elle.

Milicent se rapprocha de son amie et s'assis sur son lit.

- Alors raconte !

- Oh on s'est parlé derrière une vitre, je ne voyais que son ombre, je pense que c'était pareil pour lui. La vitre était embuée.

- Allez dit comment il est ! S'impatienta Milicent.

- Il est plus grand que moi, il a une voix sexy et très chaude !

- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Malheureusement non, mais je peux déjà écarter Potter car Mister P ne porte pas de lunettes et je n'ai pas vu de cicatrice sur son front quand il l'a posé sur la vitre.

- Alors qui est ce mystérieux Mister P ? Se demanda Milicent.

Un silence s'en suivit, laissant rêver les deux Serpentard.

- Allez je vais me préparer, et tu devrais en faire autant, annonça Pansy en se levant.

Milicent re niffla de mécontentement que l'on ait dérangée dans son doux rêve. Elle se leva laissant seule son amie, qui sortit de sa table de nuit une plume et un parchemin.

« Cher P

Mes yeux ont parcouru ton message de long en large, je n'ose croire à ce que tu laisses transparaître. Mon cœur a manqué un bon. Moi aussi j'en ai rêvé de notre rencontre. Tu es devenu très important pour moi. Mon premier message était un peu fait sur le vif, mais tu as répondu et depuis je suis là à attendre ta réponse. Mon amie se moque gentiment de moi en disant que je suis omnubilée par tes messages.

Sinon mes parents voudraient que je fasse carrière en tant que médicomage, mais je pencherai plutôt pour professeur de potion. Je me suis amusée en imaginant ta douce vengeance… Sinon comment tu te définirais ?

Amitiés et un peu plus…

P »

Elle referma la lettre et la donna au hibou qui hulula de contentement. Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs. Pansy se dépêcha de s'habiller pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Pansy leva son regard sur la table des Serpentard, elle vit Milicent qui se faisait inviter par Mordrey. Son amie lui fit signe de la main. Pansy un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres s'approcha de la place que lui avait gardée son amie. Au moment où elle allait s'asseoir Malefoy s'approcha d'elle un sourire de victoire Malefoysienne sur les lèvres.

- Pansy tu m'accompagnes pour le bal ?

Pansy le regarda stupéfaite, comment osait il ? Prenant son silence pour un consentement Malefoy augmenta son sourire.

- Est-ce que la vitesse de ton cerveau est limitée ? Demanda sournoisement Pansy.

Malefoy tiqua ce n'était pas normal.

- Non répondit Malefoy mal à l'aise.

- Alors tu as subit un sort d'oubliette, ou un lavage de cerveau, continua Pansy un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Non plus répondit nerveusement Malefoy, il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements d'autant que toute la salle les observait.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Tu crois que du jour au lendemain je te pardonnerai ?

Malefoy jetait des regards assassins à son ancienne soupirante, la situation était à son désavantage.

- Je t'invite au bal, tu ne vas pas refuser quand même.

Pansy resta soufflée de l'impudence de ce malotru qui se mettait à sourire de plus belle croyant avoir gagné.

La rage gagna Pansy, elle n'avait pas aimé ce regard condescendant, elle gifla Malefoy. La claque résonna dans la Grande Salle, un bruit clair et net. Une belle trace rouge apparaissait sur la joue de Malefoy encore sous le choc de l'effronterie de la Serpentard. Il recula et retourna s'asseoir.

- De toute manière tu traites tes semblables comme si ils étaient des moins que rien, s'acharna Pansy.

- Tu me le payeras Parkinson

- J'ai déjà payé, maintenant je te rends la monnaie, je donne, non j'envoie ! Cria Pansy tout en levant sa main.

Malefoy recula. Mais il ne vit pas Milicent lui faire un croche-pied ce qui fait qu'il tomba à la renverse. Crabbe et Goyle hésitaient à se battre contre Pansy et Milicent. Ils aidèrent leur chef à se remettre debout. Il gesticula pour leur signifier qu'il y arrivait tout seul. Il sortit la tête haute mais les sourires amusés et moqueurs étaient apparus sur les visages des autres. Malefoy en avait pris un coup.

Pansy s'assit toute tremblante, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait gagné son combat contre son ancienne idole. Milicent lui toucha l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Merci au nom de toutes les filles de l'école.

Il était de réputation que Malefoy était un tombeur, un don Juan, et il venait de se prendre la veste la plus forte de sa vie. Une veste à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

Les professeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle restituant à celle-ci son atmosphère normale, mais les sujets de conversation tournaient autour de la claque de Pansy, et la défaite de Malefoy.

Plusieurs garçons l'invitèrent au bal, mais elle les déclina. Elle espérait qu'un certain Mister P l'inviterait au bal.

Le lendemain elle reçut la réponse à sa lettre.

« Chère P

Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy, cela faisait un certain temps que ça lui pendait au bout de son nez. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Malefoy s'est pris une belle claque. Parkinson remonte beaucoup dans mon estime, et pas que dans le mien. Je pense qu'elle vient de rallier toute l'école sous son drapeau. Je commençais à m'en douter peu après que nos échanges aient commencés. Elle s'est réveillée et franchement ça la change beaucoup en mieux. Mais c'est toi que je préfère. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est plus qu'un simple attachement platonique non c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de plus merveilleux.

Sinon comment je me définis ? Médiocre, instinctif, fonceur, maladroit envers les filles, irréfléchi. Voilà et toi ?

Plus que amitiés

P »

Pansy n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux c'était une déclaration déguisée ! Elle prit une plume et commença sa lettre.

« Cher P

Oui Parkinson était stupide de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt à croire que son cerveau était lent, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'envolait sans cesse dans ses rêves. Mais je pense qu'elle s'est réveillée à temps. Mais je risque d'être jalouse si tu la préfères à moi. Tu me dis que tu es maladroit avec les filles ? Je ne te crois pas avec moi tu n'as pas été maladroit loin de là ! Comment je me définirai ? Silencieuse, discrète, insistante, persistante, agaçante, et oui il me faut bien un défaut !

Plus que amis,

P »

Pansy ferma la lettre et la donna au hibou qui s'envola. Les jours suivants Mister P et Pansy apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Leurs qualités, leurs défauts tout y passait Pansy remarquait que Mister P lui était vitale. Noël arrivait, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était amoureuse de Mister P mais il avait évincé sa question de déclaration déguisée. Pour Pansy c'était une tristesse et une joie, il ne lui avait pas dit que s'en était une mais il ne confirma pas que ce n'en était pas une. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait d'avoir confiance.

Aucun cavalier ne l'accompagnait pour le bal, elle avait refusé tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés à elle. En fait elle ne voulait être accompagné que par Mister P. Elle l'aimait profondément, jamais elle n'avait atteint un tel degré d'amour. Mais elle n'osait le mettre dans ses lettres, elle avait peur que ce ne soit que unilatéral. Mais tout ce déclancha un matin. Le hibou porta une lettre à Pansy qui se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

« Chère P

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'avoue que j'hésite, je ne sais pas si tu as quelqu'un pour le bal mais moi j'ai personne préférant, je l'avoue renoncer à inviter quelqu'un. En fait c'est toi que je voudrai inviter si bien sûr tu es libre et tu es d'accord. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines de tes questions, je ne voulais pas que l'on aille trop vite, savourer chaque moment, chaque phrase, chaque mot chaque syllabe, chaque lettre qui se créée sous ta plume de muse. Ma belle P, je pense à toi, je ne vie que pour toi, ne serait ce que pour sentir sur moi ton regard de déesse affranchie de son royaume pour apaiser ma souffrance de l'absence du contact. Je te le dis officiellement à genoux à tes pieds :

Veux tu m'accompagner au bal ?

Si tu déclinais cette invitation, j'en serai fort marri mais je préfère te savoir heureuse avec quelqu'un que triste avec moi…

Ma Juliette

P »

Pansy tomba assise sur le fauteuil derrière elle, il le lui disait, il le lui criait, il l'aimait. Elle leva les yeux sur Milicent qui s'était approchée avec Mordrey, qui laissa sa petite amie en tête à tête avec Pansy.

- Alors ? Demanda Milicent.

- Il m'aime !

- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda avidement Milicent une joie indicible dans le regard

- Il m'a appelé « Ma Juliette »

- HIIIIIIIIIIII, cria Milicent, un cri de joie auquel se joignait Pansy.

Toutes les têtes de la salle commune de Serpentard se tournèrent vers les deux excentriques qui se mettaient à crier. Malefoy les regarda avec haine.

- Il m'a invité au bal !

Milicent resta stupéfaite, elle avait vu son amie démarrer l'école accrochée aux basques de Malefoy, puis au trente sixième dessous quand elle s'est faite éjectée de la vie du Serpentard, et reprendre goût à la vie avec ce Mister P, elle s'était éveillée à la découverte de l'autre.

- Que vas-tu lui répondre ?

- J'accepte.

Pansy se leva et se rendit dans son dortoir, le hibou sur son épaule où elle écrivit sa lettre.

« Cher P

Comment te décrire l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis ? Hystérique ? Peut être vu la tête des autres… Heureuse certes et ne me demandes pas comment… Joyeuse aussi. OUI je veux aller au bal avec toi, OUI encore OUI et TOUJOURS OUI ! Dois je t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai évincer mes prétendant pour n'en accepter que celui que mon cœur a choisi ? Je ne vie qu'en attendant ta réponse, droguée de ton écriture et de tes sentiments je ne peux survivre que grâce à toi ! Je me languis de tes bras qui ne m'étaient pas encore ouverts, de ces lèvres que je veux posséder, des brûlures de ton regard émeraude.

Pour le bal je porterai dans mes cheveux un myosotis.

Mon Roméo

P »

Pansy donna la lettre au hibou qui partit sur le champ. Il ne revint que le soir avec la réponse.

« Chère P

Quelle joie ! Votre réponse m'a fait hurler de joie, je préfère réserver tout ce que je ressens pour le bal de demain soir, je porterai sur moi une immortelle. Ne me répond pas, nos désirs en seront plus aiguisés !

A demain soir ma Juliette.

P »

Pansy s'endormi rayonnante, elle savait en quoi elle se déguiserait. Le lendemain toute la journée fut consacrée aux préparatifs. Pansy modifia une de ses robes son ancienne robe de bal rose de quatrième année, elle la détestait maintenant, elle la métamorphosa en un bustier léger mais trouble qui laissait deviner ses formes sans les dévoiler, elle métamorphosa une paire de vieille chaussure en une paire de sandalettes richement ornées et confortables. Maintenant elle devait s'occuper de sa parure. Elle porterait une couronne c'était un vautour dont les ailes encadraient délicatement son visage. Et un loup doré se posait harmonieusement sur son visage dérobant tout le haut de son visage jusqu'à son nez aux regards impudents. Sa couronne était un mélange d'or de rubis, et de lapis-lazuli. Elle se prépara juste avant d'aller au bal. Quand Milicent entra dans le dortoir elle se figea. Elle trouvait son amie ravissante, et il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de son inspirateur… Milicent s'était déguisée en Vénitienne, une longue robe bleu, la coiffe, le corset et le masque à plume qui a tant fait la réputation de Venise.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Merci ton costume est pas mal non plus ! Mais le mien n'est pas fini.

Pansy sortit un miroir qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit, elle sortit son nécessaire et se maquilla légèrement. Elle mit quelque bracelet au niveau de son biceps droit un serpent qui faisait mine de monter sur son bras. Elle positionna sa couronne et son loup. Elle inséra dans ses cheveux un myosotis. Mordrey était déguisé en aristocrate espagnole. Il accompagna Milicent et Pansy devant la porte de la grande salle. La double porte était ouverte, Pansy pouvait voir que certains élèves déjà commençaient à danser.

- Alors Parkinson tu ne veux toujours pas m'accompagner ? Lança une voix traînante.

- Malefoy, écrases ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre.

- Voyez vous ça, continua Malefoy. Et pour qui tu t'es déguisée ?

- La ferme Malefoy annonça la voix chaude de Mister P

Pansy se sentit rassurée, elle le regarda il portait un costume de César.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Justement ce sont mes affaires blondin !

- Hein ? S'écria Malefoy un sourire naissant. Tu as été invitée par lui ? Demanda Malefoy.

Pansy voyait clairement l'immortelle dans les mains de ce César.

- Oui répondit elle. Il m'a invitée !

- C'est pitoyable !

- Pas sautant pitoyable qu'un Malefoy qui n'a pas trouvé une cavalière alors qu'il se vantait d'avoir une fille en claquant des doigts, lança Pansy.

- Oui il a le cerveau lent ce qui fait qu'il plane, termina Mister P.

Les piques de Pansy et de Mister P avaient été entendues depuis la Grande Salle. Mais personne ne savait qui était cette Cléopâtre et ce César. Malefoy ridiculisé tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Mister P se tourna face à Pansy un sourire gêné. Il portait une couronne de lauriers, une cape rouge sang et une toge blanche.

- Si tu ne veux pas continuer je le comprendrai…, annonça t il tristement.

Pansy accrocha le regard émeraude de son cavalier, un dialogue silencieux s'installa entre eux. Il plongeait son regard dans la mer saphir des yeux de la Serpentard.

- Je veux continuer.

Mister P sourit, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Pansy.

- Moi aussi je veux continuer, et ne laissons pas Malefoy gâcher notre bal…

Pansy sourit.

- Voulez vous m'accompagner au bal jeune reine ? Annonça César en se courbant légèrement.

- Mais bien entendu mon cher César.

Mister P entra le premier dans la salle. Puis Pansy entra, il tenait toujours à la main l'immortelle. Elle navigua dans la salle à la recherche de son cavalier qui devait tenir la fleur. Elle ne s'approcha pas tout de suite, préférant jauger du regard Mister P. Elle l'observa de haut en bas appréciant chaque détail. Il faisait de même, elle sentait son regard brûlant parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps, elle sentait la caresse de ce regard sur sa peau. Elle frémit de plaisir à ce regard. César s'approcha lentement de Cléopâtre.

- Veux tu danser avec moi ? Murmura l'empereur romain d'une voix suave.

- Oui, répondit Pansy d'une voix troublée.

César lui pris sa main droite et posant l'autre main sur la hanche de Pansy, entama la danse. Il dansait merveilleusement bien. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Pansy se laissait guider dans cette danse, elle repensait aux premiers moments où ils s'étaient parlés. Elle se sentait transportée dans un tourbillon merveilleux où elle était avec celui qui lui avait volé son coeur. Quand la musique s'arrêta, ils s'installèrent à une table ne se lâchant pas la main. Elle aimait ce contact cette douceur de sa peau, ce regard vert brûlant de désirs. On leur amena du jus de citrouille, Pansy but le sien avec délectation. Puis l'orchestre entama un slow très romantique au goût de Pansy. Mister P l'invita à venir danser. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des émeraudes qui brillaient d'un éclat joyeux. Il l'enlaça de se bras, elle se laissa serrer contre lui, elle sentait à travers sa toge son corps si musclé. Emportée par la danse, charmée par ce regard si joyeux. Pansy se lovait contre son cavalier.

- Ca te dirait de sortir dans le parc ? Demanda son cavalier.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit elle doucement en levant ses yeux pour plonger dans une mer verte.

Mister p l'emmena au dehors par une baie vitrée. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, une légère brise ondulait l'herbe. Pansy avait l'impression de marcher sur la mer. La lune se reflétait dans le mouvement des vagues que créait l'ondulation de l'herbe. Ils entendaient encore le slow, ils dansaient au rythme des vagues et de la brise sous le regard protecteur de la lune, seul témoin de leur danse. La musique s'arrêta, mais les deux danseurs continuèrent un moment leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils hésitaient à demander à ce qu'on enlève les masques. Dans la grande salle ils avaient déjà enlevé les leurs. Mais Les deux danseurs préféraient les garder encore un peu. Ils se trouvaient au bord du lac, Pansy goûtait au charme de cet instant et de cet endroit.

Son compagnon la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il voyait. Pansy leva la tête, son compagnon baissa la sienne vers ce regard de saphir qui étincelait dans la nuit. Doucement et lentement il s'avança vers ce visage pour déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Pansy apprécia ce chaste baiser, elle en voulait plus. Elle mit ses bras autour du coup de son cavalier l'obligeant à approfondir son baiser. Elle tendit ses lèvres affamées des baisers de son compagnon. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement puis ses lèvres devinrent plus insistantes, plus possessives. Le baiser devenait plus passionné, plus intransigeant, plus fort, plus violent. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, elle ne voulait être qu'a lui. Puis ce fut l'éclatement du cœur de Pansy, elle l'aimait, elle l'adorait. Elle savait qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle lui appartenait. A regret il releva la tête, et plongeant son regard dans celui de Pansy il se mit à sourire.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t il à son oreille.

- Moi aussi lui répondit elle.

Il leva la main et toucha doucement la joue de Pansy, qui se laissa aller à cette douce torture.

- On enlève ? Demanda t elle, avide de savoir qui se cachait derrière l'empereur.

- D'accord, ensemble.

Ils s'écartèrent, ils enlevèrent leur masque doucement.

- Po… Potter ?

- Par… Parkinson ?

Un silence très gênant s'installa entre eux. Harry fronçait les sourcils ce n'était pas prévu dans ses plans que la Miss P soit une Serpentard et encore moins Pansy Parkinson ! Celle-ci ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait. Elle sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux sous le regard du Gryffondor. Non elle ne le haïssait pas, au contraire elle l'aimait ! Ils allaient devoir se séparer, alors qu'ils projetaient de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa blessure, ses larmes qui dessinaient deux cascades qui symbolisaient tout son amour pour lui. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre qui semblait vouloir la cacher de Harry.

- Si tu préfères que l'on en reste là, commença Pansy la voix tremblante incapable de poursuivre sa phrase.

- Es tu sûre que l'on doit en rester là ? Demanda la voix blessée de Harry.

Pansy sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver dans son dos. Mais elle ne se tourna pas vers Harry.

- Tu crois que six années d'insultes, d'affrontements, d'agressions pourront être oubliés juste parce que… Pansy hésita, elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait c'était trop dur, trop injuste. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules doucement. Pansy se raidit. Mais les mains la firent pivoter sans brusquerie sans heurt et sans brutalité ni violence. Pansy gardait ses yeux fermé la tête vers le bas. Harry contempla un instant la Serpentard. Il posa sa main droite sous son menton et délicatement sans forcer, il leva le visage vers le sien. Pansy gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Harry sourit, il caressa la joue de Pansy qui se laissa aller à cette caresse. Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui tombait le long de son visage.

- Pansy, murmura Harry. C'est possible, j'y crois, je le veux.

La Serpentard ouvrit ses yeux ruisselant de larmes, elle avait peine à réaliser ce que Harry lui disait.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, à Granger, à Weasley et à toi, pourquoi tu veux y croire ?

- Il y a quelques jours je plongeai dans la déprime, mes amis n'arrivaient plus à me dérider, un hibou m'a apporté un message d'une fille qui était en détresse, je m'étais identifié à elle, et je lui ai répondu. Puis au fur et à mesure des lettres, j'ai appris à mieux la connaître à l'apprécier et pour finir par l'aimer. Oui je t'aime Pansy quoi que tu ais fait au par avant c'est oublié, je ne m'intéresse qu'à notre présent et à notre futur si tu veux bien de lui.

Pansy regarda les yeux de Harry ce qu'elle y vit la réjouit, elle ne pensait pas trouver ce sentiment pour elle dans ces yeux.

- Le passé est révolu, je veux vivre notre présent, murmura Pansy. Mais n'est ce pas un rêve ?

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui prouver de la réalité des choses.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter, si on m'avait prévenue que je te dirai ça un jour, j'en aurai ri.

- Finalement le passé devait avoir lieu pour que notre rencontre puisse avoir lieu, elle deviendra la légende de l'école.

- Oui deux ennemis se déclarent leur amour, continua Pansy.

- Roméo et Juliette version sorcier.

- Comment Ron et Hermione vont réagir ?

- Ils savent déjà annonça une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Pansy se retournèrent et furent stupéfaits devant eu se tenaient Hermione Granger au bras de Ronald Weasley et Milicent Bullstrod avec Eliant Mordrey.

- On avait regardé la carte, annonça Hermione.

Pansy ne savait pas de quelle carte il s'agissait.

- Franchement, commença Ron. On voulait stopper tout de suite la relation, mais quand on a vu que tu reprenais le dessus on n'a rien fait, la vie t'avait privé de tant de chose, que nous n'avions pas le droit de nous opposer.

Pansy regarda Ron qui affichait un sourire.

- On reçoit un jour ce que l'on mérite, conclut Milicent mystérieuse.

Les deux couples intrus laissèrent en toute intimité Pansy et Harry seuls.

- Tu as des amis formidables ! S'écria Pansy.

- Oui je sais, murmura Harry.

- J'ai une question. Non en fait deux.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Comment peux tu voir sans tes lunettes et pourquoi je n'avais pas vu ta cicatrice ce soir là ?

- Je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes, lors de mon combat contre le mage noir ma vue a été soignée durant le combat, quand à ma cicatrice depuis sa disparition, elle ne s'affiche plus sauf quand je me bats en tant que survivant.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle main dans la main, tous ceux qui dansaient s'arrêtèrent trop surpris par le couple qui entrait dans la pièce. Dumbledore lui les regardait en souriant, il fait un léger clin d'œil au Gryffondor. Harry serra la main de Pansy pour la rassurer.

- Alors ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Pansy.

- Voulez vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ici présent.

Pansy revint à la réalité, elle était en robe blanche Harry lui serrait doucement la main, Milicent était habillée en bleu un peu en retrait, de l'autre côté il y avait Ron. C'était son mariage avec Harry, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Alors ?

- OUI annonça t elle un peu rougissante.

- Harry James et Pansy Leslie je vous déclare mari et femme, annonça l'officieux du ministère.

C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, être liés ensemble pour l'éternité. Harry l'embrasa tendrement et rapidement, mais c'était un baiser plein de promesse pour leur vie future.


End file.
